Something Wicked This Way Comes
Overview Summary #Travel to the Temple of the Ages, Zin Ku Corridor, or Chantry of Secrets. #Use a Transmogrifier Tonic and speak to the Voice of Grenth and gain audience in the Underworld as an agent of the Mad King. #Navigate through the Underworld as an agent of the Mad King to the Hall of Judgment and speak to King Frozenwind. #See Mad King's Steward for your reward. Obtained from :Mad King's Steward in Lion's Arch or Kamadan, Jewel of Istan Reward :*5,000 XP :*15 Transmogrifier Tonics :*50 Trick-or-Treat Bags Dialogue :"'Quest' I am the steward of Mad King Thorn, and I do his Bidding. My undead liege has detected ominous changes in the Underworld. He believes some ancient power is at work... But then, the Mad King thinks he has an invisible pony, too. To set the Mad King's Mind at ease, I need to find out what's happening. That's where a brave and skillful adventurer like you comes in. Acting as an emissary of Mad King Thorn, I would like you to go talk to his royal ally King Frozenwind, who guards the Hall of Judgment. King Frozenwind may be able to shed some light on this mystery. Travel to the Underworld and speak with the Voice of Grenth. Make sure you use a Transmogrifier Tonic so that the Voice recognizes you as an agent of Mad King Thorn. As this is a diplomatic mission, you must go alone. After you've talked to King Frozenwind, report your findings back to me. I'll see that you are well rewarded for your efforts." ::Accept: "As always, I am ready." ::Reject: "Sorry, I'm afraid of the dark." Intermediate Dialogue 1 (Voice of Grenth) ::- without having used a Transmogrifier Tonic :"I was told an Agent of Mad King was coming. You don't look much like one..." ::- after having used a Transmogrifier Tonic :"An agent of Mad King Thorn wishes to enter the Underworld alone? Very well, if you think that's wise. The Reapers have gained some degree of control over the Underworld at the moment, so now is an opportune time to travel, relatively speaking." ::Accept: "I'm ready to travel to the Underworld." ::Reject: "Sorry, I'm afraid of the dark." Intermediate Dialogue 2 (King Frozenwind) :"So you are the emissary of Mad King Thorn, eh? You look delicious! You're lucky I don't have a mouth! Brace yourself, candy man. I will tell you a dark secret nearly as old as the Underworld itself. Long have the bards sung of Grenth's defeat of Dhuum, the former ruler of the Underworld. With the help of the rebellious Repears, Grenth usurped Dhuum's throne. But the books and songs only tell part of the tale. You see, Dhuum was not fully destroyed; Grenth was simply not powerful enough to slay him. Instead, he forced Dhuum into a state of dormancy and imprisoned him within the Hall of Judgment, trapped behind massive enchanted doors and layers of divine magic. There Dhuum remained, slumbering... waiting. Until now." ::Player response: "What has changed? Dhuum is still bound within the Hall of Judgment, right?" :"For now, yes. But every time a creature in the Underworld dies, the release of life energy adds to Dhuum's dark power. Too many beings have been slain recently in the Underworld. Dhuum has grown both strong and restless. I fear that the day is coming soon when those doors will not hold. Go, candy man! Go tell your master to heed my warning... Dhuum is coming!" Reward Dialogue :"Dhuum? The Ender of All? This is terrible news, but you have delivered what I asked for. Dhuum is the Final Judge, death from which there is no escape, no return. If he were to seize control of the Underworld, it would be disastrous. The fundamental rules of life, death, and undeath would change... a state of affairs that would be unacceptable to a spirit lord like Mad King Thorn. Thank you for your service, mortal! I will bear this grim news to Mad King Thorn so he may plot his next move. I fear for us all..." Followup :Don't Fear the Reapers Walkthrough Travel to one of the outposts mentioned in the quest log. Use a Transmogrifier Tonic and speak to the Voice of Grenth to gain access to a special instance of the Underworld, where the normal Avatar of Sweetness disguise from the tonic will be replaced with Agent of the Mad King. This disguise will set your health to 600, your energy to 40, and give you 4 pips of energy regeneration. The northeast door out of the central chamber will be open. Head through this door and on into the Ice Wastes. At the far west end of the Wastes is the Hall of Judgment, where King Frozenwind awaits you. All the normal enemies of the Underworld are still there, but you will have a special skill bar with skills uniquely suited to running past them. You should be able to get past most enemies using only Sugar Rush, although Sticky Ground can be helpful in some spots. Take care not to get body-blocked in tight passages, use The Mad King's Influence if this happens. Coldfire Nights, can slow you down immensely with Shard Storm, neutralize them with The Mad King's Influence or successive uses of Sugar Shock. Notes *Even though non-ascended characters are normally forbidden entrance to the Underworld, that requirement is waived for this quest. When attempting to enter with such a character, the Voice of Grenth will confirm your intentions by asking "Are you sure you want to enter the Underworld alone?" Trivia *"Something Wicked This Way Comes" was originally [[Wikipedia:Something_wicked_this_way_comes_(phrase)|a line from Shakespeare's play Macbeth]]. It has become a commonly used phrase in popular culture. Category:Halloween quests